The Sweetness of Planning
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: Rumours fly that Sho Fuwa is going to confess his love to Kyoko. Kyoko decides to use this time to finally get revenge. But, not all is as it seems.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skip Beat in any way, although my sister loves it.**

**Warnings: Language, Revenge, Plotting, and Death.**

**The Sweetness of Planning**

Kyoko looked around the LME building as she walked, listening to all the whispers. They had all started a week ago when Fuwa, Sho had apparently walked into the building and asked if he could talk to someone about setting up a meeting with Kyoko. This had left everyone in a stupor.

Fuwa, Sho was known as an arrogant, self absorbed prick in the entertainment industry, and he had walked into LME and politely asked to set up a meeting. He had been told that Kyoko was on location and would return soon. Sho had then shocked the lobby even more by politely asking if he could leave a message for Kyoko before leaving.

When Kyoko had returned she had read the note saying that Sho would meet her in the LME cafe at 1pm, on XX/XX/XXXX. Kyoko sighed then grumbled at his arrogance that he would just assume Kyoko would show up because he had told her to on a little piece of paper. Kyoko had contemplated not showing up and laughing later when she watched Sho storm out of the cafe in anger. She could see the little flames of annoyance seep out of his head, and how he would immaturely stomp as he left. She had quite a laugh over that picture, but in the end, she decided she should go just to see what the asshole wanted.

The news that Fuwa, Sho wanted a personal meeting with Kyoko had spread quickly through the company. When Kyoko had returned she had been summoned to the president's office right away. President Lory had questioned her, but Kyoko could honestly answer that she didn't know what Sho wanted to meet about.

When Ren heard, he had shown up just as Kyoko was leaving and had questioned her even more intensely than the president had. She had answered just like she had to the president, even threw in some insults towards Sho's looks, music, personality, and clothing. Ren had insisted he go with her when she went to meet him, but Kyoko shot him down. She told him she could handle this meeting on her own and didn't need Ren protecting her all the time. Ren had been stubborn to relent, but in the end, he agreed to let her go on her own.

When Kanae heard, she had called Kyoko and told her that if Sho tried anything that she should punch him in the face, then kick him in the private parts, and run away. She went into a long lecture about how some actresses got stalkers and they had to get them taken care of right away, or the situation would get out of control. She even said that she understood that Kyoko had loved Sho in the past but that was no reason to let his unreasonable behaviour go unpunished.

Apparently Kanae's words weren't kept secret, as a stagehand heard her talking. Soon Kanae's words were spread around and twisted. The rumour mill was out in full force and by the time night settled in, LME was buzzing with the news that Sho was coming to LME to confess his love to Kyoko.

Kyoko had tried to ignore the rumours at the start. She had, really. But then the rumours got even more detailed and out of hand. Two days after she had returned from location, some were even holding photos of Sho walking in a floral shop and talking with the owner. Another picture showed Sho in Kyoto with his father. His father was handing Sho a very pretty necklace, which Kyoko had instantly recognized as belonging to Sho's mother. She had blurted this out, and the LME building was once more running around sharing news that Sho had gotten his mother's necklace to give to Kyoko when he confessed.

Some thought it was romantic that Show as going through such lengths to confess to Kyoko properly. Some thought it was a cheap trick to use old family heirlooms to win a girls heart, and some hated the entire thought of what was about to happen. Kyoko had tried not to believe but with everyone saying it and the picture evidence, she felt an old hope growing inside her.

She had long ago locked away her heart, but now that small girl from Kyoto that was always trying to make Sho happy was coming out. The little girl was digging and clawing her way out from under the many chains and locks Kyoko had placed around her heart, and were screaming at Kyoko to just tell Sho she loved him and slip back into that easy life she once imagined with Sho. Kyoko stomped down hard on that little girl, forcing her back and into submission. No instead, another little girl emerged one that harboured such hate towards Sho that wanted Kyoko to get revenge on Sho for everything he did to her. Sparing one last look at the pictures, Kyoko turned and walked towards the elevator. She had a plan and wanted to talk to the president.

When she got to the President's office, she was surprised to see Ren there. Deciding they both should hear this, Kyoko finally opened up about her past. She told the two men about her mother, how she grew up with Sho, how they moved to Tokyo, and how he had treated and left her. She felt better finally admitting everything, and when she finished her story, she set into telling them her plan. If Sho thought he could waltz back into her life and confess his love, hoping to win Kyoko back, well she would use it against him and ruin him.

The President seemed hesitant at first but then agreed when Kyoko told him about all the disparaging remarks Sho made about his company and how Sho was the reason she couldn't love. Ren didn't take any convincing as the man was eager to put that two bit upstart in his place. So, the three of them plotted. They spent hours in the president's office, trying to work it out perfectly and when they were happy with the results, they left.

The day came, and Kyoko was waiting in the cafe. She had ordered hot tea and juice with the highest sugar content. When Sho walked in Kyoko was surprised at his clothing. Sho liked to be noticed and wore outrageous clothing that showed off his fit body, but today he simply wore black jeans, with black boots, a tight black t-shirt with a black blazer over top. His hair was styled in the usual way, but that was it. There was nothing about him that would scream for attention like always, but Kyoko decided to ignore that.

In the Security Room, the President, Ren, Ren's manager Yashiro, Kanae, Maria, and several others that liked Kyoko were watching the scene avidly. The President had even supplied snacks for them and was broadcasting the scene live on the outside screens. They had sent out the signal as soon as Sho had entered LME and by the looks it seemed like quite the crowd had gathered when they saw Fuwa, Sho.

Sho walked slowly over to Kyoko, and asked to sit down. Kyoko nodded her head, but didn't speak.

"I..." Sho started but trailed off. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before trying again. He raised one hand and absently played with a necklace. His mother's necklace. Kyoko registered that Sho was wearing his mothers necklace and knew that time for his confession had arrived. Apparently Sho didn't want to have polite conversation first, but get right to it."This is hard for me to say. I don't think I can tell you properly..." He trailed off once again.

"Just spit it out so we can wrap this up." Kyoko replied cooly. The plan was set. The man that always sang about love was about to have his love deny him. Kyoko would make sure that she announced to the public why Sho didn't deserve her, and that would end his career.

"Kyoko..." Sho looked down at the table, and Kyoko couldn't help but think that he seemed sad. But that wasn't possible. He was here to confess his love and Kyoko would embarrass him. It was probably all just an act to tug at her heartstrings and make her more favourable to his advances. Well she wouldn't fall for his plot!

"Kyoko –" As Sho started talking Kyoko acted quickly and stood up. She barely listened to Sho's words as she threw the hot tea in his lap, and poured the sticky juice into his hair. When she was done she smirked evilly at him. "I don't care." She announced.

Sho stared at his lap, before he slowly lifted his head. "I know I was bad to you in the past but I thought that you would at least care since she raised you!" he yelled as he stood up, ignoring the liquid that was sliding down his face and pants.

Kyoko was confused. "What?"

"God! My parents took you in and helped raised you. My mother did almost everything for you. She loved you, but now that you are famous you can't even spare a little sadness that she died!" Sho raged. "I'm done here, and I hope you don't even consider showing up to her funeral!" With that, Sho turned and stormed out of the cafe leaving a shell shocked Kyoko behind.

In the Security Room, several people stared at the monitors in shock. "President..." Yashiro whispered.

"John Ford once said 'Revenge proves its own executioner.'" The president spoke, checking to see if the scene had been broadcasted on all screens as he asked.

As they group watched Sho walk out of the building to fans offering their heartfelt condolences, the words their president spoke rang in their ears.

"Did you know this would happen?" Kanae asked.

"No." The president answered simply. "I didn't think Sho was here to confess, but I didn't expect this."

"Why?" Ren demanded.

"Kyoko turned her back on love and was consumed by revenge. Even the thought that her first love was going to confess and apologize only drove her further into darkness. I don't want such a person working here. I had hoped she would be embarrassed and see that revenge is not the path to walk, and hopefully change and be more accepting to love. This I did not plan."

"Kyoko is ruined." Ren added. And she was. Outside the fans that only moments before were giving Sho heartfelt apologies were now glaring at the monitor that showed Kyoko sitting at a table, some were yelling that she was heartless. Others were demanding LME fire her since now that they knew her true character they would never watch a show or movie with her in it.

"I know."The president whispered sadly.

The president quickly switched off the screens, no longer showing Kyoko to the rest of Tokyo. Ren silently stood and walked out of the room. He quickly made his way to the cafe and over to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan..."

"She died. Oka-san died. Sho wanted to tell me that, not confess and now I can't even say a proper goodbye to her. The flowers were for his mother's funeral, the necklace was because she's gone and had always told Sho that one day she would give it to him, and this meeting was to tell me! " Kyoko whispered, but by the end she had quickly dissolved into a hysterical sobbing mess.

Ren stood and wrapped the small girl in his arms. He lifted her, readjusted her positioning, and carried out of the cafe. Many LME employees looked away as they went past, but Ren didn't care. He took Kyoko to the LoveMe room, and sat her down on the bench.

"You didn't know that. You believed what we all believed. You can still apologize to Sho and attend her funeral." Ren tried to reassure the girl. Kyoko only responded by crying louder.

In the president's office, he was dealing with several phone calls and reports saying that directors were pulling their requests for Kyoko. Kyoko's once high demand had instantly dropped, all over a failed bit of revenge. The President didn't know what he was going to do now that one of his stars was now blacklisted.

Sho had stepped into the car that was waiting for him. "I would like to shower and change before we return to Kyoto." He said gently as he stared out the window.

"Of course Sho-san." Sho's manager, Aki, said as she ordered the driver where to go. "Everything is taken care of and after you shower we can head straight to Kyoto. The flowers you ordered have arrived and the press have a statement from you asking that fans please let close family and friends grieve in peace, but all gifts and flowers can be donated to charities in your mother's name."

Sho gave a small nod but otherwise didn't move the rest of the ride. When they got back to his apartment, he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Aki took out her phone and dialled a number. When a familiar voice picked up, she spoke.

"Thank you, your services have been a great help in this situation. I will forward the payment to your account by the end of the week. You spread those rumours perfectly."

"Thank you Shoto-san." The voice responded before the line went dead.

Aki sat back and smirked. Her plan to use Sho's mother's death to ruin Kyoko and finally get the annoying girl out of Sho's life worked. Now her star would only focus on his career and not chasing some twit. She mentally patted herself on the back as she waited. No one gets in her way.

Fin.


End file.
